


All The Time

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Blue Embers [2]
Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Elora goes to take a bath, but when Hunter shows up, the situation changes entirely.
Relationships: Elora/Hunter
Series: Blue Embers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675732





	All The Time

Elora stretched her arms.

It had been awhile since she had a bath, so she went to her usual bathing lake. She took her green dress off and threw it to the side. She dipped her hoof into the water, checking the temperature. It felt warm, so she went right in. The faun stopped at a certain point. Her near flat chest and upwards were the only parts of her that were visible above water. She got the water up to her freckled face and splashed it onto there.

With the sounds of footsteps approaching, she turned around. Hunter was coming up to her. He was a childhood friend of hers since she was six, nearly exactly ten years ago. Usually if anybody came by while she was bathing, she would drop deeper into the water until half of her face was visible, but Hunter? With him she didn't mind, she stayed right where she was. At first it was simply an accident that somehow escalated to sex, but it became something the two did after awhile. It was something the two enjoyed doing together as friends. If the two felt like it, they would fuck sometimes. Clothed, completely naked, it didn't matter to them.

"Taking a bath, huh?" Hunter smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind some help if you don't mind."

She gave him a playful flirty look. Nothing else needed to be said as Hunter came closer. He got into the lake. The cheetah grabbed Elora by her waist and put her onto the ground. His hands went down to her thighs. He put his thumbs on the sides of her pussy. Hunter spread it open as he moved closer. He placed his tongue onto her clit. His tongue danced around and on it. A moan came from Elora. Her nipples hardened as goosebumps showed up on her body. He repeated the pattern over and over. Elora breathed heavier and moaned more.

Seeing how pleasured Elora was getting, he pulled away. Her pussy was starting to get wet while his dick was getting harder. She leaned in close to his face.

"You are such a tease, we were just getting to the good part."

Hunter chuckled. "You do it to me all the time, now it's time I do it back."

Elora smirked mischievously as she got up and took a few steps back. It took the cheetah back with a puzzled look on his face. Elora ran then jumped onto him. It caused an enormous splash with the water going everywhere. They got back up to the surface. Hunter shot out whatever water got into his mouth. Elora slid herself onto his dick. It wasn't the biggest, but she loved it regardless.

She moved her hips around, mainly up and down. Hunter placed his arms around her webbed neck. He started breathing heavier, the same with Elora. She kept riding him with no signs of stopping. He nibbled her neck, causing her to moan out his name. Her hands went onto his shoulder blades. The tips of her fingers dug into his body. He felt her short nails on him. It was rough, but not long and sharp enough to cause any bleeding.

His hands went down to her waist. He walked up to the ground and put her on the grass. He thrusted in her pussy harder. She moaned, throwing her head backwards. Her legs wrapped around him. With every thrust, his balls pounded and smacked against her ass. Without a warning nor any words being spoken, he came inside of her. His semen dripped out and fell to the grass below the two. Despite that he kept fucking her. There wasn't a need to stop yet.

He started playing with her nipple. Not too long after fiddling with it, she started to orgasm. He soon followed right behind her with another round of cum shooting inside. More sperm fell out of her vagina as he pulled out. He dropped his body down next to her. She took some of his sperm onto her middle and ring fingers, bringing it up to her mouth. She licked it off her fingertips. A smile crept up her face.

Elora turned her body around and wrapped her hands around Hunter's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know how to write sex? Hell no. Am I trying anyways regardless of the outcome? Yes. Is this possibly too short? Also yes.
> 
> Does this have anything to do with my other fanfic aside from how Elora's physical look is here? I'd also say yes, but actually no not really.


End file.
